An Otherworldly Visitor
by Glass The Absol
Summary: An unexpected ghost turns up in Amity Park, but no one know's of it's intentions. It starts by helping Danny with ghost troubles, but is it really trustworthy? The new ghost's intentions are put to the test when Danny and his friends get captured by the Guys In White. Rated K for any future chapters
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

**Hey there readers! This is my first fanfic and I really hope I can get into the story! I'd love ideas and stuff for the future chapters, as well as any criticism.**

Danny sighed, putting his books in his locker. For once there had been no ghost attacks that day, though there were plenty of people who still swamped him with questions about his powers. It had been three years since the Diasteroid incident and he was still having trouble with all the press and paparazzi.

Sam came up next to him, followed by Tucker. "Hey Danny, what's up?" She said, and Danny shrugged. "Nothing much. It's a bit strange don't ya think, there being no ghost attacks at all today." He said, groaning as a whisp of blue air came from his mouth. "Spoke too soon." He muttered, taking off down the hall, Tucker and Sam in hot pursuit.

"Goin' Ghost!" Danny said, as a white ring appeared around his waist, going along his body to transform him into his Phantom form. Turning intangible, he flew through the ceiling, only to be stopped by the sight of the ghost that had appeared.

He'd never seen one like it. The spectre was covered in grey fur, with white highlights on it's paws, and mid way up to it's elbows. It's face was white, along with a deadly looking scythe on it's temple. It had a white ring around it's middle, and what looked like his logo on the thing's flank. It had three claws on each foot, and an orb on it's forehead. A blade served as the thing's tail, and it had spikes on it's elbows. "What the..?" Danny said, hovering on the spot for a moment.

The creature turned towards Danny, and it's green eyes lit up in what could have been recognition. Danny stopped for a moment. The ghost didn't seem to be attacking anyone, though everyone else seemed quite terrified of the ghost's appearance and for once, Danny didn't blame them.

This however didn't seem to be the cause of the mayhem. Over the sports field, was a ghost that Danny actually recognised. Johnny 13. "Oh great, not one, but two. and I still have no idea who's side the other one is on." Danny said, sighing in annoyance.

Charging up a freeze ray, Danny shot it at Johnny 13, hitting his bike and freezing it in place. "Argh! What the?! Shadow!" Johnny said, and as expected, Shadow appeared, going straight for Danny. However, the ghost's path was blocked when a white scythe of what seemed like wind and light hit him head on.

Shadow screeched and put it's arms up in a futile act of defence, before facing the attacking ghost, who much to Danny's surprise was the bladed one. Shadow lunged for the bladed ghost, who dodged the oncoming ghost with surprising speed.

While Shadow was occupied, Danny charged up an ecto-ray and shot it at Johnny, who had ditched his bike and was now trying to get away on foot. The ecto-ray hit Johnny dead on, who fell down, just as Tucker and Sam arrived.

"What the heck?!" Sam said, looking up at the bladed ghost who was fighting with Shadow. "Danny! Catch!" Sam said, throwing the Fenton Thermos towards Danny, who caught it and captured Johnny, screwing the lid shut.

At Johnny's capture, Shadow tried to flee from the scene, but was stopped as the bladed ghost grabbed the spectre with it's teeth and swung it towards Danny, who captured Shadow in the Thermos as well. Danny looked at the ghost confused for a moment, wondering why it was helping. Not that it really mattered, since it just saved him the trouble of dealing with Shadow and Johnny 13 at the same time.

Just as he was about to thank the ghost however, it turned intangible and dove through the ground, just as Danny's parents showed up. "Funny, it seemed to know when they were coming without even looking." Danny muttered, floating down to where Sam and Tucker were, and changing back.

"Okay, can I be the first to say, what the heck was _that_?" Sam said and Danny shrugged. "I have no idea, but whatever it was, it seemed to be helping. Not only that, but it predicted Shadow's every move, and it knew when mom and dad were coming. I really hope I don't have to go up against it, that's for sure." Danny said, looking towards were the weird ghost had disappeared to.


	2. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

The ghost that had helped Danny with Johnny 13 was all over the news, though it seemed that every shot was to blurry to focus on the thing properly. There were already thoughts on it being a new friend of Danny's, however when questioned, Danny admitted he'd never seen the ghost before in his life. Many rumors started to pop up, and the most common was that it could have been Danny from an alternate universe, given the thing's logo. When Danny discussed this with Sam and Tucker however, they were quite sarcastic

"Oh, so a ghost that just happens to have your logo pops up and suddenly everyone jumps to the conclusion that it's an alternate version of you?" Sam said, and Danny put his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm just saying Sam! It's a possibility that I'm willing to look at, expecially since we have no other leads." Danny said, sighing as Sam rolled her eyes. "Actually, Danny could be right on this one Sam." Tucker said and when both of them looked at him questionly, he shrugged. "I mean seriously, the same colors, the same logo, heck for all we know it could even have the same powers. For now, I suggest we try and research this thing. We still don't even know what it's here for."

Sam sighed in defeat. Tucker was right. Danny suddenly thought back to the fact that each shot of the ghost was too blurry to focus properly. "Hey Tuck, did you happen to be able to get the ghost's ectosignature on radar?" He asked, and when Tucker shook his head, Danny thought about that. "I wasn't able to get a reading on it at all. I could find yours and Johnny 13's ectosignature, but the other ghost never even showed up on my radar."

"So basically it doesn't have an ectosignature?" Sam said and Danny shook his head. "That can't be possible, it was clearly able to use ghost powers which means it's got some sort of ability to hide it's ectosignature. What I want to know is where the heck it came from. That's not ordinary resident of the Ghost Zone, and I should know." Danny said, thinking about what the heck the new ghost could be.

"So what? We're just going to wait around till it show's up again?" Sam said, and Danny sighed. "To be honest Sam, I have no idea." Danny said, just as a blue whisp came from his mouth, indicating a nearby ghost. "But something tells me we're about to find out." Danny said, taking off towards where he heard people screaming. As he ran, he activated his ghost powers and the white ring surrounded his waist. "Goin' Ghost!" He said, jumping into the air and turning Phantom.

Flying up to get a better look, Danny saw the bladed ghost from earlier, as well as Skulker, who was fighting with the bladed ghost. "Just as I thought." Danny said, charging up an ecto-ray in his hand. "Hey Skulker! I see you found a new friend to hunt. Does that mean your leaving me?" He said, shooting the ecto-ray as Skulker, who was blown back by the surprise attack. He quickly regained himself however, and turned to face Danny. "Ah, the ghost-child, my favorite prey." Skulker said, shooting a blast at Danny, who dodged with ease.

"I'll take that as a no." Danny said, his hands glowing blue as he shot an ice beam at Skulker, who dodged this attack, only to get hit with a ice beam from behind, freezing his jet pack solid. Danny looked around Skulker to see the bladed ghost shooting a ice beam from it's mouth at Skulker. "So it seems I have a friend." Danny said, grinning at Skulker, who's suit was beginning to freeze solid. Charging up an ecto-ray, Danny shot it at Skulker, shattering the now frozen suit of armor. The true Skulker fell from the now destroyed suit, and Danny easily caught him in the Fentom Thermos.

Looking towards the bladed ghost again, Danny flew over, eager to get some questions answered. "Well, Thank's for the help there with Skulker, and the help with Johnny 13, but I do need to ask a question. Who are you?" Danny said, hoping to get an answer before the ghost disappeared. Much to Danny's surprise, instead of talking, Danny heard the ghost's voice in his head. -_I am Dusk. I suppose you must be the one known as Danny Phantom?-_ The bladed ghost said, and Danny nodded. "Dusk huh? How exactly did you get here, and what is with your aura? I've never seen a ghost with a black aura." Danny said, but their conversation was stopped short when Dusk suddenly perked up.

_-I must go now, but perhaps we will meet some time again. With all the ghosts here, it's sure to happen.-_ Dusk said, turning intangible and jumping through the ground. "Wow, Dusk's even better at dramatic exits than Dani." Danny muttered, flying back to where Sam and Tucker were waiting. "Well guys, it seems our new ghost is a friend, named Dusk. And it seems to be on Skulker's list too."

**That's all for this chapter! It's shorter than I would have liked, but hopefully the next chapters will be longer**


	3. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

Like last time, the mystery ghost was all over the news, and like last time, every shot was blurred and distorted, even though Dusk was standing still. "Seriously, look at those shots, every single one is blurred or distorted." Danny mentioned to Tucker, who nodded. "I reckon that it's got something to do with it's aura. I mean seriously, not even my PDA can get a reading on that thing.

"Hey Tuck, what if you don't try to search for Dusk's ectosignature, just for any entities." Danny said, and when Tucker gave him a weird look, he sighed. "You know that an ectosignature can be different to an entity right?" When Tucker nodded he continued. "Well, try search for an entity and not an ectosignature." Danny finished and Tucker grinned when he got what Danny was saying.

"But what if it doesn't even show up as an entity?" Sam said and Tucker's grin faltered. "I suppose we could ask Dusk, but with the short time that Dusk is actually out and about, how can we even get a proper conversation?" Danny said, as Sam shrugged. "Maybe next time follow Dusk?" Sam said, and Danny slapped his forehead in realization.

"Why didn't I think of that sooner? It'd certainly answer some questions that need to be answered." Danny said, muttering something inaudible. "Well, I'll keep that in mind next time Dusk disappears, but for now -"Danny's sentence was cut short when a blue whisp came from his mouth. "- It seems we have trouble. Where the heck are all these ghosts coming from anyway?!" Danny said, Going Ghost and taking off towards where he could hear people screaming.

"BEWARE! For I am the Box Ghost! Ruler of all things cardboard and square!" Danny face-palmed when he heard this voice. "Oh great, him again." Danny said, noticing that the Box Ghost's back was turned, he hovered over the ghost to see Dusk floating in front of the spectre. _-I figured. You've only shouted that same line whenever you finish a sentence.-_ Dusk said, sarcasm eminent in the telepathic voice.

"Whooo are you?! BEWARE!" The Box Ghost said, as the scythe on Dusk's temple lit up with white energy, rearing up on two legs - even though they were in the air - and letting the white energy fly from the scythe towards the Box Ghost, who dodged the white wind scythe, only to have it come back and hit him in the back.

"Haha! That was so cool!" Danny said, charging an ecto sphere in his palm, he shot it at the ghost, who turned to get the plasma ray in the face. _-I was wondering when you'd get here-_ Dusk remarked, racing up to the Box Ghost and ramming him with it's side. The Box Ghost flew towards Danny, who took out the Fenton Thermos and captured the annoying ghost.

"Nice to see you again Dusk. What's with the running away every time the battles are over?" Danny said, hoping to get that question answered before something came up. _-I fluctuate between two worlds, this one and my real one. Due to unfortunate circumstances, I was framed for something I didn't do and was banished to this world. I was told that the hybrid Danny Phantom could help me, so I came to the place your known to live.-_

Danny looked somewhat surprised. "So then why are you helping me?" Dusk simply smiled. _-All those questions shall be answered soon. For now, I must go.-_ Dusk said, turning intangible and jumping through the ground. Danny had half the mind to follow Dusk, but he instead just floated there, pondering about what Dusk had just said.

**Apologies for the short chapter, I've haven't had much inspiration as of recently, but hopefully the next ones should be better.**


	4. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

"Okay, so I suppose that Dusk just happens to be at the right place at the right time. Danny, I think something's going on here." Sam said, sitting down next to Danny with her lunch. "I'll say. And what's with all the blurred photos and such? Not even my PDA can get a good reading on Dusk." Tusker added, his eyes glued to the mobile device in his hands like usual.

Danny shrugged. "Look Sam, I can tell something's up too. Dusk said that she'd been framed for something she hadn't done and was banished here. How Dusk is able to get to the ghosts before me, I don't know, though she's extremely advanced in her ghost powers, I can tell by the way she fights." Danny said, resting an elbow on the table.

"Look Danny, I reckon you should follow Dusk when she next disappears." Tucker said and Danny shot his friend a glare. "Who knows how fast she could be. She might even be faster than I am Tuck." Danny said, and Tucker shrugged, going back to his PDA.

"So then what should we do, just continue guessing?" Sam's hostile tone was not lost on Danny, but he ignored it. "Fine. Next time Dusk goes I'll follow her." Danny said, throwing his hands up in defeat. Sam nodded, getting up as the school bell rung. "Good. This way we'll find out what Dusk is really here for."

* * *

Danny flew above the clouds, his backpack slung across his shoulder. Tucker and Sam were probably following beneath, on their scooters no doubt. They'd been released from school early because of a weather warning. Flying back down to street level, Danny flew alongside Sam and Tucker, casually flying on his back.

"Always nice to get home early huh? Though I have a feeling that it means that we'll be busy with ghosts." Danny said, as Tucker shrugged. "Who cares? No one want's to be stuck with Lancer as your teacher for the session. Him being principle is bad enough." Danny grinned at his friends words. "I gotta agree with that one."

Sam looked towards the sky, which was starting to grow grey with rain-filled clouds. "Who cares? I just want to be home before the storm hits." Sam sighed, annoyance in her voice. As if on cue, a clash of thunder sounded out and a light rain started to fall. "Oh goodie. This just gets better and better..." Danny said, sulking.

Danny was just about to fly above the rain-clouds when a blue mist came from his mouth. "Oh come on! I have to fight in the rain?!" Danny exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. A cackling laugh was the only reply to his cry, along with the revelation of the ghost

"Oh goodie. Vortex." Danny muttered, tossing his bag to Sam who caught it and pulled out the Fenton Thermos for when Danny needed it. Charging up an ecto sphere, Danny glared at Vortex. "Can't we have a normal thunderstorm for once?" He muttered, shooting the ecto ray at Vortex who dodged, to get a solid kick to the face from Dusk, who had arrived moments earlier.

"Argh! What?!" Vortex growled, recoiling from the kick. Dusk floated back around Vortex, a white glow coming from her head scythe. swinging her head, Dusk sent the white aura flying at Vortex, who dodged this one to get an ice ray from Danny. "Thanks for the help there Dusk." Danny said, waving to the quadrupedal creature.

_-This place is full of surprises eh?-_ Dusk mused, jumping above Vortex, who glanced between the two, contemplating his options on who to attack. Sending a lightning bolt in Dusk's direction, Vortex zoomed towards Dusk, who watched Vortex with curious eyes.

Dusk dodged the lightning bolt and jumped over Vortex, floating behind the weather ghost. _-Wow, did you really think that would work?-_ Dusk muttered, a shadowy aura flickering around her usual black aura. The shadowy aura grew larger, before Dusk fired it, sending it at Vortex to was blasted back heaps by the attack.

"Sam! The Thermos!" Danny said, catching it as Sam threw the Fenton Thermos up to him. Taking off the lid, Danny shot it at Vortex, who was sucked into the blue beam, emitting a cry of annoyance. Putting the cap back on, Danny looked to Dusk, who was floating over. Flying back down to Sam and Tucker, Dusk landed across from the two.

_-You must be Sam and Tucker. I'm sure Danny has told you about myself-_ Dusk mused, amusement in her green eyes. "Yea. Dusk right? Danny said you were here because of some banishment thing." Sam said and Dusk nodded. _-Yes, that's true. I apologise for how quickly I disappear. It's a... Precaution-_ Dusk said, he head perking up at an unknown sound. _-Shoot. They're getting too close. I have to go. I'll find you later to talk-_ Dusk said, sinking into the ground just as the storm clouds vanished.

**Sorry for how late this one is! I just got over my writer's block!**


	5. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

Sam, Tucker and Danny were walking home after school when a familiar creature floated up beside them. Danny jumped in surprise, stifling a yelp. "Sheesh Dusk! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Danny said in a low whisper, glaring at the Absol. _-Come on, it was funny. Sam thinks so.-_ Dusk replied and Danny looked to see Sam trying to smother her laughter. Tucker was laughing at Danny as well. "Not funny guys." Danny muttered, before continuing on. He figured that if Dusk was here the area was empty.

_-Sorry about disappearing before we get a chance to chat. It's a certain precaution I've had to take since arriving here.-_ Dusk said in her telepathic voice and Danny looked at her in surprise. "How come?" Sam had said the exact same thing that Danny was thinking. _-When I arrived here some guys in white suits seemed hell bent on trying to catch me. They called themselves Agents G and W. Don't suppose you know them?-_ Dusk said, catching the thoughtful look in Danny's eye.

"They're called the Guys In White. They used to be hunting me before the Disasteroid incident, but since then, they seemed to be laying low. So to hear they're after you... It doesn't really surprise me." Danny sounded lost in thought. Dusk shared his troubled look.

_-Yes... I see the trouble there. The Guys In White are probably hunting for both of us too.-_ Dusk said, and Danny sighed. "Which means we both are under risk. How can you sense when they're coming?" Danny said and Dusk looked around quickly. _-My scythe can sense their ghost hunting equipment. It senses it as a slight disaster because of the metals they make them out of.-_

Danny looked at Dusk confused. "So... You can sense them because their equipment is made of metals you find in mini natural disasters? So you can sense disasters?" Dusk nodded at Danny's statement and he finally clicked onto what she was getting at. "So that's why you can tell when ghosts are near!" Danny said, grinning to himself. Dusk suddenly perked up. _-Oh crud, I wasn't paying attention. They're too close now! Danny! Hide!-_ Dusk said urgency in her voice.

Dusk jumped into the ground, turning intangible and watching as two silver and blue hoverbikes came up the street, riding the bikes were two guys in white suits. Agents G and W._ -Danny! Get out of here! I'll distract them!-_ Dusk jumped out of the ground, landing in front of Danny, who narrowed his eyes and scowled. "I'm not gonna leave you to fight these annoyances alone. Going Ghost!"

A white halo appeared at Danny's waist, separating into two halos that went vertical along Danny, changing his usual outfit to a black jumpsuit with white highlights and a white 'D' on his chest. "And plus, these guys have had it coming for ages!" Danny said, floating beside Dusk, who was crouched, ready to pounce.

_-I see there's no deterring you. Let's kick butt.-_ Dusk said, her green eyes watching as the Hoverbikes came into view. Charging an Ice Beam, Dusk shot the icy beam at the first bike, freezing it. Operative G jumped off, shooting a red laser at Dusk who dodged it and shot another Ice Beam at the operative. Danny shot a similar ice beam at Agent W's bike, making that ghost hunter jump off his now useless bike as well.

Each agent shot a blue beam at Danny, seemingly aiming for one at a time. Dusk saw this and intercepted it, jumping in front of the beam, but it didn't affect her, instead it just rebounded, going towards the agents. "What?! How? That's supposed to capture ghosts!" Agent W said, and Dusk grinned._ -That's because I'm not a ghost. I am a Dark Type.-_ Dusk said, shooting a shadowy pulse at the two agents, sending them backwards a few meters.

Danny stared at Dusk, utterly surprised. "No wonder my ghost sense didn't pick up on when you were near. But what about the ghost powers?" Danny said, dodging a green laser and shooting an ecto-sphere at Agent G._ -They came when I arrived here. Because in this world there are no types, it changed some things to allow me to be stable in this world.-_ Dusk said, sending another Dark Pulse at the agents.

"Enough of this. We came here for one thing and we're going to get that thing, no matter how many times you attack" Agent W snarled, using his jet pack to zoom forward, shooting the blue beam at point blank towards Danny. Dusk wasn't able to get there in time and the blue beam hit Danny, and he was sucked into their capture device. "And to stop meddlers." Agent G said, using his jet pack to grab Sam and Tucker who were racing forward to try and free Danny. "Too slow." Agent W said, and the two agents flew off, going too fast for Dusk to catch them.

_-No! Damn it! Hang on Danny! I'm coming!-_ Dusk said, bolting after the agents.

**Sorry for the delay! Have new chapter! Here is where things get ****_reeeeeeeal_**** tense! What's going to happen now that the GIW have Danny and his friends? Dun dun duuuuuuuuun**


	6. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

Dusk ran through the town, her eyes on the fast disappearing white-suited agents. Running past astonished citizens, Dusk had no time to chat. They were getting away too fast and once they were out of her sight, Dusk had a feeling she'd never be able to catch them. Her green eyes flashed in determination, and she used her ice powers to freeze her fur, using the ectoplasmic energy from the ghost portion of her to run faster than she could in the pokerealm.

_-You guys are __**not**__ getting away!-_ Dusk said, pelting after the two agents, now easily keeping pace with them. There was no way they were going to let them get away. Dusk could see Sam and Tucker in Agent W's grip. They knew better than to struggle, as that would mean a deadly drop. They watched as Amity Park disappeared behind them, and over the forest towards lake Eerie.

Dusk ran through the woods, occasionally glancing up to make sure she didn't loose the agents. The dark type pokemon could see very well at night, and with her natural night sight and the ghost vision, Dusk was able to see like it was day. Running through the foliage, Dusk came across Camp Skull And Crossbones. Skidding to a halt, Dusk turned invisible as Agent W and G landed. Agent W took out a remote of sorts and pressed a button. The two agents disappeared, leaving Dusk annoyed as ever.

_-Oh come on! That's not fair!-_ Dusk said, growling to herself. Suddenly, as if answering her growl, another loud growl came from behind Dusk. Dusk whirled around, turning perceptible. _-Who, or __**what's**__ there?-_ Dusk said, her neon green eyes scanning the woods around her. Another pair of green eyes appeared from the bushes, and Dusk narrowed her eyes. "Kiu vi estas? Vi aspektas kiel amiko" Dusk blinked at the voice. She understood the language. Esperanto. _-I look like friend? What friend?-_ Dusk said, tilting her head to the side in a confused manner.

"Mia amiko aspektas precize kiel vi. Ĉu vi konas lin?" Dusk then knew who he was taking about. _-You mean Danny? Danny Phantom?-_ Dusk said, and the voice's owner came from the bushes. Dusk took a step back at the large ghost. He was black with a green hoodie and tracksuit pants. He also looked sorta like a werewolf.

"Jes. Mia amiko. Kial vi aspektas ki_e_l li?" Dusk looked at the werewolf._ -I don't know really. But anyway. I don't have the time to chat I'm afraid. Danny has been captured.-_ Dusk said, and the werewolf perked up at that. "Amiko? Kaptita?" Dusk realised that this werewolf might want to help. He would certainly come in handy. _-Yes, captured. You want to help yes? I am Dusk, and you?-_ "Wulf. Mi estas Wulf"

Dusk nodded. Wulf. _-Nice to meet you. We have to get going. How are we going to find them? They were taken by the Guys in White and they flew off.-_ Dusk said, thinking to herself. "Eble komenci de kie amiko malaperis?" Dusk nodded. _-Good idea. It was just over here they went invisible.-_ Dusk said, showing Wulf where the Guys in White had vanished. Maybe she could find them after all.

**I'm sorry, I couldn't resist putting Wulf in here 3 I luv dat fuzzy werewolf ghost. Thank goodness for friends who translate the Esperanto for me x3**


	7. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

Dusk walked over to where the Guys In White had disappeared. Wulf sniffed the air, muttering to himself. _-Can you scent anything?-_ Dusk said, a hint of hope in her telepathic voice. "Ankoraŭ ne, sed mi flaras anti-fantomo armilojn. Ili apartenas al tiuj, kiuj kaptis amiko." Dusk nodded. _-Thanks. If you can track those weapons, we can find Danny.-_ Dusk said, grinning up at Wulf. Wulf nodded, sniffing the air for a little longer, before growling. "Atingis la odoro. Ni iru liberaj amiko"

Dusk nodded. _-Lead the way Wulf. I'll keep on alert.-_ Dusk said, and Wulf nodded, running into the woods. Dusk bounded after Wulf, her dark fur blending in perfectly. Running through the woods, Dusk was able to easily keep pace with Wulf, despite the ghost being larger and stronger. The two ran through the woods, following the scent trail the Guys In White had left, all thanks to their anti-ghost weapons.

* * *

Dusk was fading quickly. They'd been running through the whole woods, and now there were very few trees as it transcended into desert. _-Wulf. How close are they? I'm getting tired. We'll need to stop and rest soon.-_ Dusk said, slowing down to a stop as Wulf halted, smelling the air again for a moment. "Ili estas tre proksima. La odoro ne movas, do devus esti sekura por ripozi." Dusk sighed in relief. _-Thank goodness. Should we rest here?-_ Dusk said, and Wulf nodded. "Ĉi tie estas fajna. Mi prenos la unua horloĝo."

Dusk nodded. _-Okay, wake me up when you want me to take the next watch-_ Dusk said, curling up and closing her eyes. It didn't take long to get to sleep, and her exhausted muscles were happy for the rest. There was no wind which made for a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Wulf sat down next to Dusk, looking around every so often.

* * *

Dusk opened her eyes to see Wulf standing in front of her, his back facing her. _-Morning Wulf. I take it you didn't need my help to keep watch then?-_ Dusk said, and Wulf turned, nodding. "Jes, estis bona la tuta nokto, kaj la odoro ankoraŭ ne moviĝis. Ĉu vi pretas por estri foriri?" Dusk nodded, getting up and stretching _-Yes, lets head out. The sooner we find the Guys In White, the sooner we find Danny.-_ Dusk said, walking over to Wulf, who sniffed the air, before running towards the rising sun, Dusk in hot pursuit.

Dusk envied Wulf's ability to run tirelessly while she had to struggle to keep up. Sh managed to refresh her energy easily if she occasionally froze her fur with her ice. That way she could run at a steady pace, and she could keep cool. Wulf soon slowed down, sniffing the air around them. "Ni estas ĉi tie. Mi povas flari ilin tre proksima." Dusk looked around, all she saw was desert. Maybe Wulf was wrong?_ -Are you sure? I don't see... Oh! I get now, they probably have their HQ invisible.-_ Dusk said, activating her special vision abilities. Her eyes glowed green, and suddenly there was a massive silver building in front of her. _-Found it.-_

Dusk walked to where the door was. Turning invisible, Dusk touched the silver wall. Nothing. Smiling, Dusk knew she would be able to get in because they had proofed this place from _ghosts_ but not dark types. _-Sorry Wulf, you can't come in. They have barriers that stop ghosts from coming in. I can get in because I am not technically a ghost. Stay here in case I need backup.-_ Dusk said, turning intangible and walking through the door. _-Their weapons that work on ghosts won't work on me and that gives me the advantage in the enemies territory.-_ Dusk said to herself, making sure she was intangible and invisible as she entered the Guys In White HQ.

***gasp* DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! So, it seems Dusk can now wall-hack x3 I had an idea that because Dusk is a dark type, the powers she uses to become intangible, fly, become invisible and such are different than those the normal ghosts use, so because of this, she can get through the ghost shields the Guys In White use.**


	8. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7-**

The white walls of the corridor were so sheer and white it reflected practically everything. Blinking to clear the spots from her vision, Dusk continued on the corridor, staying intangible and invisible to avoid detection. She was glad that her ghost abilities had a different signature, otherwise getting in here would have been impossible. Racing along the corridor, Dusk skidded to a halt in front of a locked, barred and bolted door. All the other doors didn't have this level of protection, so she guessed this was the one she wanted.

Sticking her head in, she phased through the door and sure enough, she was right. Danny floated in the corner of the room, surrounded by a ghost shield, while Sam and Tucker were on the opposite side,in a prison cell of sorts. Walking into the room some more, Dusk saw all their equipment on a table in the center of the room. Checking around for cameras, Dusk noticed there were five cameras. One in each corner and one trained on Danny. It seemed they had the place pretty well locked down. Thankfully her ability stopped her from being detected by cameras, which she guess transferred into her aura in this realm. So she was completely invisible to their cameras.

Becoming tangible again, Dusk checked around once more for any agents. Luckily, the room was empty. Turning perceptible, she immediately crouched low, on alert for anything. She knew that Tucker, Sam and Danny had seen her, but they knew better than to give her position away. _-Don't acknowledge that I'm even here. Their cameras cannot detect me thanks to my aura, so I am literally invisible to their cameras-_ Dusk said privately to them, and they subtly nodded, motioning that they understood.

Nodding to Danny, Dusk went to the cell that held Tucker and Sam, and inspected it. She'd have to take out the cameras before she tried to break them free, since there were no doors to open the cage. Stepping back, Dusk floated up to the camera that was able to see Sam and Tucker. Her eyes glowed a magenta color and the camera sparked a little, but stayed fixed on the position. She went and did this to all the cameras, before finally landing back down next to the table.

_-Now you can talk. I've frozen the camera's video feed in a loop, and I've broken the microphones on them.-_ Dusk said, followed by a short silence, which was broken by Danny. "Dusk! Thank goodness you're here! I didn't think anyone was coming to be honest. How did you manage to get through their shields?" Dusk grinned._ -Because my powers have a different signature to normal ghost powers, I can use them while other ghosts cannot. I phased through the walls and got here by becoming invisible and intangible.-_ Dusk said, grinning at Danny's dumbfounded face.

"Neato! So, can you break us out now? The place is soundproofed." Tucker said, and Dusk nodded. Standing up, a shadowy aura overlaid her normal aura, flickering and growing as it grew more powerful. _-Stand back!-_ Dusk said, firing the Dark Pulse in all directions. The computers were chopped in half, and the generator powering the ghost shield in the room broke, along with the sensors, the cage bars and the lock on the inside of the door. In short, the room was now completely bare except for the table that held the weapons and equipment.

"Dude that was so cool!" Sam said, running forward and tackle hugging Dusk, who collapse at the sudden surprise. Turning intangible, Dusk phased through Sam, turning tangible when Sam had gotten up. _-Come on, we have to go, Wulf is waiting for us outside-_ Dusk said, getting a surprised look. "Wulf? He came?" Danny said, utterly surprised. _-Yes, he wanted to help.-_ Dusk said and Danny laughed awkwardly. "Tell him I said thanks. But, how are we going to get out? I can't phase through the walls."

Dusk grinned. _-Ah, but __**I**__ can-_ Dusk said, and Danny caught her hint. putting a hand on Dusk's shoulder, Sam and Tucker held onto Danny and Dusk spread her intangibility over all four of them, turning them invisible as well. Grabbing Sam's shirt, Dusk and Danny flew upwards, phasing through the roof and into the open, just as an agent came into the room. -Surprise surprise- Dusk said, and everyone laughed, watching as Wulf came into view.

Landing next to Wulf, Dusk turned perceptible and tangible again, setting Sam down and floating beside Wulf, who watched as Danny carefully put Tucker down, before tackle hugging the teen ghost, licking him much like a dog would it's owner. Dusk cracked up laughing, along with Sam and Tucker, who were leaning against each other for support.

Danny finally got Wulf to stop hugging him, and stood up, dusting himself off. "Good to see you too buddy." Danny said, smiling. Dusk looked at Wulf, then at Sam and Tucker. Danny and her could travel pretty fast, but Sam and Tucker had no way of travel. _-Wulf, can Sam and Tucker ride on your back, it means we can get home faster.-_ Dusk said and Wulf nodded. "Jes, kompreneble amiko" Wulf said, lifting Sam and Tucker onto his back.

Danny looked at Dusk strangely. "You can understand him?" Danny said and Dusk nodded. _-I can understand Esperanto easily. It's not so different to what some people in my realm speak.-_ Dusk said, shrugging. Wulf sniffed the air and jumped, landing on the ground running. _-Come on, let's head back to Amity Park.-_ Dusk said, running after Wulf. "Couldn't agree more." Danny said, flying after the two.

**YAY! Dusk broke out our favorite ghost, and she managed to destroy the Guys In White's pride while she was at it! Don't worry, there will be many chapters after this, I'm hoping to get to about 10 chapters.**

**Side note! I've heard from a friend that Danny Phantom is coming back! Apparently Nickelodeon confirmed it and Butch Hartman also confirmed. Though I'm not quite sure. Even so, I'd love to see DP come back to the screens!**


	9. Chapter 8

**-Chapter 8-**

Danny walked through the halls in school, Sam and Tucker were either side of him. It had been two days since Dusk had rescued them from the Guys In White, though she hadn't appeared after that. There hadn't been any ghost attacks either. Danny was getting suspicious and it seemed Sam was as well. "I wonder where Dusk is? We haven't seen her since the Guys In White captured us and once we returned to Amity, she just disappeared."

Danny shrugged. He didn't know why Dusk had suddenly left. "Sam, I have no idea, though I am glad from the break of ghost attacks. Who knows Sam, maybe she managed to get back to her realm." Danny said, opening his locker and putting his books away. Closing his locker, Danny turned to Sam, who was looking at him with a sarcastic expression. "What?"

Sam sighed. "I wouldn't think that Dusk would just leave without saying anything. I think something is really suspicious about this whole thing. Dusk disappearing after we get back to Amity, no ghost attacks and no sign of where she could have gone either." Sam said, her tone was forced, as though she was thinking about something else.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Look Sam, just because something seems suspicious, doesn't mean it's something that's out to get me. Your just being overprotective, there's no need for it." Danny said, his voice rising slightly in his defence. Sam glared at Danny, before realising she'd gone too far. "Danny, wait I didn't..."

"Save it Sam." Danny shot back, storming off angrily. "I think you might have taken that a bit too far" Tucker muttered, and Sam glared at him. "Shut up."

* * *

Danny flew above the town hall, walking on air and muttering to himself angrily. He looked up and scanned around him. Something seemed off. It was too quiet. He realised that there were no cars moving. No people talking and walking around. In fact, he was the only one there at town hall.

"That's strange. A moment ago this place was full of people." Danny muttered, and then he heard it. A sound that sounded like a mix between a roar and a hiss erupted from behind him. Whirling around, Danny saw a massive snake. It was green with yellow circle markings down it's back. It was separated into four segments, and each connector had four green fins with red around the edge. The tail looked kind of like a harpoon, with four small fins in an arrow shape. The first segment connector had two green and red fins with two small arms. It's head was arrow - shaped, with two long horns on the top of it's head and two smaller ones on it's cheeks. It had yellow eyes and red around it's mouth with two visible teeth. It was surrounded with a light blue mixed with purple aura.

The snake thing saw Danny and roared again, shooting a massive beam of energy at him. Danny put up a ghost shield, but he was still knocked back heaps. "What the hell is that?" Danny said, surprised at his own language. What was worse was that the snake thing could fly, so it flew right at him, and it was too large to dodge, but just as he was about to get hit, the green thing veered right sharply, as though it had suddenly changed it's target.

The snake hit something off to his side and when Danny turned to look, the saw the green thing holding Dusk, who was struggling to get away. Shadows flickered around the green snake's claws and it dug them into Dusk's shoulders. Dusk responded with a pulse of darkness, sending the thing flying off her. Danny knew better than to interfere. Dusk had obviously faced this thing before, while he still had no idea what it was.

The green snake shot a blue sphere of energy at Dusk, who was hit full on by the sphere. The attack seemed to damage her quite a bit, since it knocked her back, almost into one of the buildings. Dusk responded with an Ice Beam, but the green snake dodged. Charging up a orb of energy in it's mouth, the green thing shot a beam of light at Dusk, who was caught in the attack. Dusk dropped like a stone, knocked unconscious by the attack.

"Dusk!" Danny yelled, flying forward to catch the absol, but just as he was about to catch her, the green snake flew past, grabbing Dusk in it's claws. **_-This absol is mine now. Stay out of this human.-_** Danny looked at the source of the voice, the green snake. "I'm not letting you get away with this. Hang in there Dusk!" But, as Danny flew towards the green snake, they teleported, disappearing from the area completely.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Rayquaza has decided to come into this story too x3**

**I purposely left this one a cliffhanger, just to add suspense. What do you think? I'll try to upload the next one tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 9

**-Chapter 9-**

Dusk kicked at the bars of the cage she was locked in, but she knew it was no use. his cage was specifically forged so pokemon couldn't get out. Even still, she shot continuous Dark Pulses, Razor Winds and Ice Beams, hoping to weaken the bars. She growled as the one who captured her came into view. _-Rayquaza, why come after me here? I'm not doing anything wrong.-_ Dusk said, a hint of mocking in her tone.

**_-Not yet. But it's bound to happen Dusk. You just can't seem to keep out of trouble. The Creator sent me to bring you back to the Pokerealm so you can face your fate-_** Rayquaza's voice was like that of all the legendaries. Loud, echoing and obnoxious. Dusk scoffed at the legend's words. _-What, so you're too busy trying to impress The Creator, you don't bother to wonder about the small details? At least Arceus listens to my reasoning. All you other legendaries are the same. Just small little sheep following the leader without a single question or opposing thought.-_ Dusk taunted, knowing that Rayquaza couldn't touch her. The cage was designed so that nothing could get out or in.

**_-Silence traitor. The Creator only listens to you because you were once his favorite of us legends. The first non-legendary creature he gave the legend's power to. Because of that he treats you like a pet.-_** Dusk knew she was getting on Rayquaza's nerves, and she grinned at the thought of the legend having a tantrum.

Dusk caught Rayquaza's hostile glare when she grinned, but she ignored it. _-Oh, is that jealousy I hear? Must be the way you talk about me.-_ She taunted, a smile creeping on her face as Rayquaza growled at her, quietly using her claws to pick at the lock on the cage door. She'd get out eventually. She'd just have to wait.

* * *

Danny flew to Sam's house as fast as he could. Tucker was staying there to play video games, so he didn't have to worry about picking him up. Landing in front of the door, Danny knocked, turning to his human form as he waited for the door. Sam opened the door and seeing Danny's worried face, immediately let him in. "What's up?"

Danny took in a breath to calm himself. "Okay, so I was floating above town hall, when out of nowhere this massive flying green snake came out of nowhere and tried to attack me, however as It was about to attack, Dusk showed up. Then, the snake switched targets and went after Dusk. Dusk wasn't able to beat the green snake and was captured. I have no idea where they went, they just teleported."

Sam nodded. "So, Dusk's been captured by something you describe as a massive flying green snake? I'll have Tucker do some research. Come on." Sam said, heading was there playing Doomed when Sam came in, followed by Danny. Sam walked over to the controller Tucker was using and pressed pause. "Wha? Hey!" Tucker said in protest and Sam just grinned.

"We need you to research something" Danny said, and Tucker immediately picked up his PDA. "What's up? What needs researching?" Tucker said, getting ready to key in letters and numbers. "We need you to try find a creature that looks like a massive snake. It's green with yellow circle markings down it's back. It's separated into four segments, and each connector has four green fins with red around the edge. The tail looks kind of like a harpoon, with four small fins in an arrow shape. The first segment connector has two green and red fins with two small arms. It's head is arrow - shaped, with two long horns on the top of it's head and two smaller ones on it's cheeks. It has yellow eyes and red around it's mouth with two visible teeth. It's surrounded with a light blue mixed with purple aura."

Tucker whistled. "Wow, that sounds like a Rayquaza." Tucker said, keying in the letters on his PDA and showing Danny. "Yea that's it. How did you know what it was called?" Danny said and Tucker shrugged. "Pokemon, it's like a game. You should play it sometime." Danny looked less than enthusiastic. "Tuck, this is serious, Dusk was captured by this Rayquaza and-" Tucker cut him off. "Not _this_ Rayquaza, _the_ Rayquaza. Rayquaza is a legendary, there is only one." Danny sighed. "Fine,_ the_ Rayquaza captured Dusk, I reckon something is going on that Dusk seemed to want to keep a secret. If we are going to help her, we need to look into it."

Tucker nodded. "On it." He said, keying things into his PDA. Five minutes had passed and Tucker finally whistled. "Wow, so it took a bit, but I finally figured it out. It seems there are these god pokemon called Mew and Arceus who are the creators of the pokemon world. Mew and Arceus gave a certain absol the powers of a legendary pokemon, making it a legend. Arceus took a liking to this absol and dubbed it the next in line to be the pokemon god. The other legends didn't like this and set out to sabotage Arceus's plans for the absol. They managed to lure the absol into a trap and caused an all out mess of the pokemon world, framing the absol for it."

Tucker took in a deep breath and continued reading "As a result, Arceus and Mew banished the absol, planning to strip it of it's powers, however the absol escaped through a portal Palkia, the pokemon of space had created, escaping to our world."

Danny stood there with his mouth open. Finally coming to his senses, Danny processed this. "So that means... Dusk is a _legendary pokemon_?"

***gasp* Plot twists! Don't worry, this won't make Dusk an uber-powerful pokemon with OP as heck moves, the legendary status gave her her powers to fly, become invisible and intangiblity. I have no plans to make Dusk an Uber-OP legend like Arceus 3 You'll see.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Part 1

**-Chapter 10 ~ Part 1-**

Danny stood there, mouth open as he tried to process the fact that Dusk was a legendary pokemon. Finally he shook his head, deciding. "We have to go and save her. Tuck, what's the fastest way to get to Dusk?" Danny said, but Tucker shrugged. "Rayquaza probably took Dusk through one of Palkia's portals. Who knows where they'd come out, though it's probably be somewhere in the Ghost Zone." Danny nodded. "Then we go borrow the Infimap from Frostbite, he won't mind."

Sam shrugged. "All right, shall we go? My parents won't mind and I'm sure Tuck's parents don't care either." Tucker shrugged. "All right, I'll meet you at the Fenton Portal." Danny said, Going Ghost and phasing through the roof, flying towards Fenton Works. "We're coming Dusk..."

* * *

Dusk carefully studied Rayquaza as it flew back and forth, much like someone that was pacing. Her fur pulsed with another Dark Pulse and once it hit max power she shot it pulse at the bars, but there was not a scratch.**_ -Forget it Dusk, you can't break those bars, only Mew and Arceus themselves can break those bars-_**Rayquaza's words only told her just how screwed she was.

_-Well, I guess that means you can't break them either.-_ Dusk muttered, wondering if she could trick the legend into freeing her. **_-Your pathetic attempts to trick me are not working traitor. I already know I cannot break those bars.-_** Well, there goes that option.

A determined scowl crossed the dark type's face, her neon green eyes taking in all the faults she could find. The only problem was, she couldn't find any faults. If I'm going to get out of here, I have to be cunning and quick. Dusk thought, shaking seemingly invisible dust of her grey-black fur. She would get out, she just had to be patient.

* * *

Danny landed on the cold and frigid snow that covered the Far Frozen. Sam and Tucker had come in the Spectre Speeder, which allowed them to get across the Ghost Zone fairly quickly. Making sure that Sam and Tucker were behind him, Danny looked around. "Frostbite! Where are you?" Danny called out and a quiet rumbling of the yeti-like ghost's feet on the ground told Danny of Frostbite's arrival.

"What is it Savior of the Ghost Zone?" Frostbite asked, knowing that Danny didn't really come to the land of the Far Frozen unless he needed something. Danny sighed. "I need to borrow the Infimap, a friend of mine was kidnapped by this thing called Rayquaza and we need to find her, however, they are traveling by portals." Danny said, explaining as best he could.

The ice ghost nodded. "Of course, but remember to bring it back." Frostbite said, taking a magical scroll from his cloak and handing it to Danny. Danny grinned up at the yeti-ghost, floating up to the same height. "Thanks, we'll be back as fast as we can."

Danny flew up to Sam and Tucker. Showing them the Infimap, they all got into the Spectre Speeder. Opening the map, Danny scanned over the scroll to see if there were any out-of-place portals. A purplish-blue portal caught his eye and it was close too. "There, that's got to be where Dusk and Rayquaza are going to appear. Lets go."

Danny flew the Spectre Speeder towards the location and just as he had suspected, a purpleish-blue portal was there, followed by a slab of what seemed like stone. A cage was sitting on the stone, and a large snake creature emerged from the portal. Rayquaza. Danny phased through the roof of the Spectre Speeder, letting Sam hold the Infimap.

Charging up an ectosphere, he shot it at Rayquaza, grabbing the legendary's attention. _**-You! I told you to stay out of this! For that you'll pay. I can deal with the Absol later, she can't go anywhere.-**_ Rayquaza said, shooting a beam of electricity at Danny, which Danny just barely dodged. "Give us back our friend!"

Rayquaza roared at Danny, a large ball of sunlight forming in it's mouth. Danny charged up his own ectoray, the green ectoplasm growing is size drastically. Rayquaza shot the Solarbeam at Danny, who retaliated with his own ectoray, creating a large explosion which sent both battlers flying backwards.

Rayquaza quickly recovered, shooting a large beam of pure energy a Danny, who was caught in the attack. "_AAH!_" Danny cried out, plummeting for a moment, before regaining his balance and shooting a retaliation ectosphere at Rayquaza, who took the hit full on.

The legendary let out a roar that could probably destroy eardrums. The Sky High Pokemon rushed at Danny, grabbing the teen ghost and shoving him into the stone slab next to the cage Dusk was held it. _-Danny!-_ Dusk shouted, shoving herself against the bars. Danny struggled to his hands and knees, getting back onto his feet. "I'm fine Dusk." Danny managed to get out, but his voice was strained. _-Danny, you can't defeat Rayquaza, he's too powerful. If you can get me out, I can face him.-_ Dusk said, and Danny nodded.

"Sam! Tucker! over here, now!" Danny said and his two friends shot over, awaiting directions from their friend. Danny glanced over at Rayquaza, who seemed to be recharging, probably from that energy beam. "Quick, while Rayquaza is stuck recharging, try and get Dusk out of this cage. I'll try and keep Rayquaza off your back."

Sam and Tucker nodded, grabbing gadgets from the Spectre Speeder and getting to work at the cage, while Dusk continuously sawed away at the other side with her head scythe.

Danny faced the legendary, his green eyes flashing angrily. "Come on scaly, come at me!"

**So sorry about the delay on this one! I was stuck in a ****_massive_**** wall of writers block! We're almost done though!**


	12. Chapter 10 - Part 2

**-Chapter 10 ~ Part 2-**

Rayquaza roared at Danny, charging up a blue sphere in it's claws. Danny charged up his own snowball, fusing it with ectoplasm to make it hurt. Rayquaza threw the blue orb at Danny, the speed of it surprised him, and he barely had time to dodge.

Hurling his attack at Rayquaza, Danny was surprised when the attack seemed to do tons of damage to the legend. The Pokemon charged up a electric ball in it's mouth and shot it at Danny in retaliation, the lightning hitting the teen ghost full on. Danny fell straight down to where Dusk and the others were, making a large crater where he hit the stone.

_-Danny!-_ Dusk shouted, throwing herself against the bars once more. Dusk whirled around and shot Ice Beam after Ice Beam at the lock on the door, freezing the metal. Dusk then shot a Dark Pulse at the lock, shattering it into thousands of pieces. Bursting through the cage door, Dusk shot an Ice Beam at Rayquaza, hitting the legend at max power.

Rayquaza roared in pain, retaliating with the same sphere of aura that it had shot at Danny. Dusk dodged this one, shooting a bolt of lightning at Rayquaza. Rayquaza responded with it's own attack- Thunder. The two lightning bolts collided, the more powerful Thunder overtaking Dusk's Thunderbolt for a moment before Dusk's attack pushed Rayquaza's attack back to hit the legendary with double the power.

Rayquaza dropped like a stone, but Dusk was there to catch the legend before it fell to oblivion. Dragging the legend back to the slab of stone, Dusk gently set Rayquaza down. "What are you going to do now?" Danny asked Dusk, the dark type turned to Danny. _-I made my decision while I was in the cage. I cannot go back to the pokerealm. I will stay at Amity Park and help you with the ghosts.-_ Dusk said, and Danny seemed overjoyed. The teen ghost floated over to Dusk, watching as Sam and Tucker got into the Spectre Speeder.

Tucker drove the Spectre Speeder over to Danny and Dusk. "Lets go home." Danny said, phasing through the roof of the Spectre Speeder and grabbing the Infimap off Sam. Dusk hesitated for a moment. _-Hold on, I must do something first-_ Dusk flew over to the slab of stone that Rayquaza lay on. Using Dark Pulse, Dusk hit the stone, sending it back through Palkia's portal. Shooting an Ice Beam at the portal, the swirling vortex closed, leaving the group alone in the Ghost Zone.

_-Now we can_ _go.-_

**Thanks for all you readers on AOV! This concludes my very first fanfiction!**

**BUT WAIT~**

**Stay tuned for the Epilogue that leads into the Sequel - A Haunting in Amity by Majora Radio**


	13. EpilogueFINAL CHAPTER

**-Epilogue-**

Dusk and Danny flew above Amity Park, going through their daily rounds of ghost patrolling. Dusk suddenly stopped mid-flight, almost as though she had suddenly hit a wall. "Dusk? What's wrong?" Danny said, halting a few meters in front of Dusk. _-I-I can sense something nearby. It feels like a portal-_ Dusk said, looking around cautiously.

A sudden shrieking filled the air, causing Dusk to plummet like a stone, straight onto the roof of a nearby building. Danny seemed unaffected though. Racing down to the Absol, Danny shook her awake. "Dusk! Are you okay?" Danny said, worry laced in his voice.

Dusk opened her eyes slowly, the world was a blur for a couple of moments while her eyes refocused. Struggling to her paws, Dusk looked around. _-D-did you hear that?-_ Dusk said, shaking her head to clear out the ringing in her head. "Hear what?"

Dusk sighed, obviously Danny hadn't heard it. _-Never mind, let's ke-_ Dusk was cut off as a portal, purple with grey tints opened up, a terrible shrieking letting loose, and a single, purple being was shot through the portal, disappearing before Dusk had the chance to focus on it properly. The portal disappeared, leaving the two ghosts wondering what the heck just happened.

_-You saw that right?-_ Dusk said, getting a nod from Danny. "Yea, what was it?"

Dusk shook her head. _ -I don't know, but whatever it is, I don't like it.-_

**If you want to read the sequel to An Otherworldly Visitor, look for A Haunting In Amity**

**I hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction and stay tuned, for I may be coming up with a new one!**

**~GlassTheAbsol, Out**


End file.
